


Reconnected

by goldhowler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blow Job, Consensual Sex, Cuddling, M/M, identity crisis, long hair!Suga, reconnection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhowler/pseuds/goldhowler
Summary: Daichi hasn't been back in his home town for nearly two years. When he comes back and visits Karasuno volleyball team, something Hinata says urges him to contact Sugawara Koushi, a friend he hasn't seen in a very long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, please excuse the mistakes - if you mention them in the comments, I will make sure to correct them.  
> I do not own any characters.

Sawamura Daichi finally visited his home town after almost two awfully long years at college. It wasn’t like Tokyo was impossibly far, but he was too busy balancing studies, two part time jobs and volleyball, which didn’t left him with much free time. In fact, this was the first time in those two years he could truly relax for a week before he had to head back. His family was beyond excited to see him, but no matter how glad he was to be home, he felt like he was missing something. Or rather – someone. They used to be inseparable, their friendship inevitably growing into romance, but never into true relationship. There just wasn’t enough time for that between school and volleyball practices, or so they thought before. Now, that Daichi knew what truly meant ‘not having time’ he cursed himself for not trying to develop their bond into something more, because it was mostly his decision not to. 

“Captain! What are you doing here?!” exclaimed Hinata when he noticed him peeking into the gym. Daichi laughed, so glad to see the orange haired boy, now certainly over 170 cm tall. 

“Hey, Hinata! But you shouldn’t call me captain anymore, you know.” 

“Force of habit. Kageyamaaaaa! Look who decided to drop by!” 

Daichi smiled to himself as a wave of nostalgia overcame him. Hinata didn’t change a bit, he was still loud and crazy and his very presence made you feel happy. It took only a few second before Kageyama, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi all stood in front of him. Kageyama and Tsukishima still looked the same, maybe a tad taller but serious as always, though both of them seemed much warmer towards each other than they were in the first year. But the biggest and perhaps the most shocking change happened to Yamaguchi. He hasn’t even spoken yet, but the feel of authority was undeniable. Where used to stand a shy boy, who used to be fine with being invisible now stood a man, the look in his eyes giving off strength and confidence. 

It was Yamaguchi who was now captain of the team. Ennoshita took over after Daichi and apparently Yamaguchi went through a huge character development after. Being the second year he took it upon himself to help and support the first years, who were now put under the pressure to repeat the previous year’s success in getting into nationals and soon enough this new side of his made sure that there could be noone else but him taking over after Ennoshita. This certainly surprised Daichi, but later he realized that the hints of this side of Yamaguchi were always there, he just needed a chance to develop them. 

Daichi spent about twenty minutes there, then he excused himself, not wanting to hold the guys from their practice. He was already on the way out of the school grounds, when he heard Hinata calling after him. 

“Captain, I know it’s not really my place to ask but.. Have you talked to Suga-san lately?” Something about Hinata’s serious expression struck Daichi. 

“Eh, well. No, I haven’t. We have been e-mailing a little. Why do you ask?” 

“He came by just a couple days ago, just like you now. Actually, he has been coming to see us for quite some time now, every two weeks or so. Maybe you would like to meet him now that you are here? He said you two haven’t seen each other since graduation so I just thought I would let you know.” 

Daichi promised he would think about it, thanked Hinata for telling him and walked away. Originally he wanted to return home, but now his mind was racing, so he decided to just walk around the town. 

Suga was much closer than he had thought. And by the sound of it he wasn’t attending college anymore. Something must have gone so wrong between them since he didn’t even bother to let Daichi know. Why would he keep something like this from him? Was he scared that Daichi would judge him? College was hard and if he realized that it wasn’t the right path for him, there was nothing wrong with that. No, there must have been something more involved, otherwise this wouldn’t have taken him by surprise like this. He was nervous about possibly seeing Suga again, but he had to know the truth. Daichi e-mailed him, asking if he would like to meet. Surprisingly, he got an answer just couple minutes later, saying that Suga’s free and if he wants to, he might be at their bench in the park in less than twenty five minutes. They referred to the place as to ‘their bench’, the place where they talked about their feelings for the first time. It was in a secluded part of the park, mostly hidden from anyone walking by and Daichi tried to calm himself down as he set off towards that place. 

It was just Suga, right? His closest friend and his first love. This meeting was long overdue and it just had to happen sooner or later. They would meet, talk a bit about what happened and then everything would be fine. There was no doubt about it. His – no, Suga, not ‘his’ Suga, only Suga – would arrive with a grin on his face and carelessly styled hair like always and everything would be like it used to be.

Except it wasn’t.

Daichi was already there, waiting, nervously playing with his phone, when he heard steps approaching him. He looked up and realized it wasn’t Suga, but some other guy he didn’t know. ‘Too bad, this spot is taken.’ he thought, assuming the guy might have wanted to claim their bench as his. That was until…

“Hello, Daichi,” the guy spoke to him. That was when Daichi really looked at him and completely froze. It was Suga, but he looked different. He was much skinnier, his muscular legs slender and plump round butt much smaller. His hair was now long; falling almost to his shoulder blades and the top half of it was in a messy bun. His ears were pierced at several places and his clothes in varying shades of grey and black. What shocked Daichi the most was the look in his eyes though. Forever cheerful and happy Suga now had the saddest eyes he had ever seen and that didn’t lessen even when the grey haired friend gave him a little smile. 

“S-Suga?!” was the only thing Daichi managed to say. He couldn’t believe his eyes. The man in front of him was so different, so incredibly beautiful but somehow seemed a little broken and that realization was like a punch into Daichi’s face. Suga handed him a cup of coffee, black with one sugar, no cream. Even his nails were painted dark colour, the nail polish chipped. Daichi hesitantly took the cup from him and quietly muttered ‘thanks’. Suga sat down next to him, took a sip of his own cup, but didn’t say a word. He knew Daichi needed a little time to process and Daichi knew that he knew. 

That was the problem. Suga knew everything. Daichi haven’t changed all that much since going to college, he still kept the same hairstyle, dressed the same, personality wise he grew only more confident and determined to work for his future. He went to the gym four times a week and played volleyball five times a week, so he managed to maintain his muscular figure same as it was while working his ass off six days a week twice a day practicing, not counting weekend practice matches and a week-long training camps. 

“How have you been, Suga?” Daichi decided was the question that would give him the most information he now desperately needed. Suga looked down into his cup, took one more sip and then took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale.

“I have been better. But it is not as bad now as it was before.”

That was it? That was all he was going to tell him?! Daichi didn’t know if he should feel angry or utterly heartbroken. It wasn’t that he was mad at how Suga looked or that he changed. What pissed him off was the fact that he didn’t feel the need to share this fact with him. He could have been there, he could have helped him go through whatever problems Suga went through, but he kept him in the dark. His heart was bleeding and his vision blurred as he felt his eyes well up with tears. 

“I know what you must be thinking. Why didn’t I tell you anything, right?” muttered Suga in a quiet voice, still looking into the cup. That only pissed Daichi more.

“Don’t just presume what I’m thinking. But you know what, you are right. Why didn’t you? I have no idea what happened, but if you had just called or written a fucking e-mail, I would been there to help you! You are my closest friend and now I feel like shit, knowing you went through something and I didn’t know ANYTHING.” Daichi’s voice was unsteady, now he was only barely holding himself from shouting. He had to put the coffee down, his hands shaking too much to be able to prevent it from spilling over the edge. He was looking at Suga who now bent his head even lower, as if he was trying to melt into the bench and become invisible. 

“Please, Suga. Look at me and tell me what happened. Tell me why-“ he couldn’t finish. He was just staring at the man sitting next to him, waiting. 

A minute or two of silence have passed and Suga finally found the courage to meet the other’s eyes. Daichi’s were now glistening with tears, but Suga’s vision remained clear. He had cried enough and there were just no more tears to spill.   
Then he took one more deep breath and started talking. Quietly at first, but with every passing minute his voice got steadier and at the end of it Daichi felt like he was going to die from heartache. Suga admitted that soon after starting college he suddenly didn’t know what to do with himself and all those thoughts soon lead to identity crisis. He let his hair grow long, pierced his ears and stopped playing volleyball. His body started to change, so he fell into an eating disorder for a short period of time. After that he developed strong anxiety and knew that there was no way he could continue in his college education. So he dropped out, humbly coming home again and thankfully his parents let him move back in, under condition that he would start therapy. Daichi couldn’t stop himself from thanking all the Gods he could think of for Suga’s parents. Their thinking was rather modern, and he himself was certain that if he came back like this, the welcome wouldn’t be so warm. 

“I am so… so sorry, Suga. But why didn’t you-“

“Why didn’t I tell you? Daichi, it was because you would come back to help me through it, of course. And I couldn’t let you do that. You are working so hard on your future and I couldn’t stand the thought of holding you back, possibly taking those precious opportunities from you. I almost told you, before I came back home. I was probably at my lowest and all I could think of was how much I needed to talk to you, to know that you are next to me. But just as I was about to send the e-mail asking you if you would come, I received one from you, saying how you were already starting to figure out how to balance everything and that you were excited about all the work you were putting in because you knew the results would come. Daichi, I couldn’t do that to you. So I deleted the e-mail and came here instead. And maybe that is how it was always supposed to be; maybe I had to fight on my own to get better.”

Daichi was speechless. Absolutely no response to what he just heard came to his mind, so he did the only thing that could think of and took Suga’s pale, thin hand into his own and squeezed his cold fingers lightly. Those fingers tossed him so many times, those same fingers traced his body when they got a little intimate and those very fingers were now tangled with his own. Suga was right. If he knew what was happening, he would drop out immediately to be there for him. He wouldn’t care if he had to work three jobs to earn money to sustain himself without any further education. He would hold Suga through his worst and comfort him with words of love. At the same time he knew that if he did that, he would break Suga even more and wouldn’t allow him to grow stronger. That was just the way he was, always taking the worst hardships upon himself because he could deal with them easily. But then Suga would never learn how to find his own strength and he would fade like a shadow. 

“I understand,” said Daichi, his voice a little uncertain. He cleared his throat and continued: “I truly do. I am sorry how I acted just now. Suga, you went through so much and I can’t even express how proud I am of you. I won’t say that if you told me I wouldn’t have come, because I would. You mean so much to me that I wouldn’t be able to bear the thought of you suffering alone. I understand why you did what you did and honestly I feel like going to your house and thanking your parents for helping you like they did.” 

Suga’s lips curved into a small smile. “Well then, if you feel like coming to my house, I would be honoured to take you there,” he said as he stood up, his hand still holding Daichi’s. He only looked up on him and almost melted underneath the look of those lovely hazel eyes. Daichi picked up his coffee cup, the liquid now cool. They both got rid of their cups at the nearest trash bin and hand in hand walked towards Suga’s home. 

They walked in silence, both too focused on savouring the other’s presence. The connection they had before and the one they had now was entirely different and new, but welcoming and familiar at the same time. Would Suga accept Daichi and all he wanted to offer him now? Whatever his answer would be, Daichi didn’t want to think of it now. For now he accepted what Suga gave him and it filled him with indescribable happiness. 

At the next turn Suga suddenly turned left, instead of right. This confused Daichi, as he was certain that he would be able to find his way to Suga’s house blind even now, considering how often he visited him in all the high school years. He almost started asking questions when he noticed the sly expression on Suga’s face and spark in his eye. That stopped him from any further attempts to ask questions and let Suga take him wherever he wanted to take him. He trusted the man completely.

They walked another four or five minutes before arriving in front of a small block of flats. Suga lead him up the stairs into the first floor and then unlocked one of the doors there. Then he gave Daichi another one of his precious smiles and beckoned him to go on. Daichi went in and Suga followed, locking the door behind him before turning on the lights. Before Daichi even managed to look around, he took a deep breath and his heartbeat quickened. It smelled like Suga, only Suga and noone else. He inhaled the scent of lemon and lavender. Even if everything about Suga changed, Daichi was certain that this would forever remain the same. It was starting to get a little intoxicating, before Suga, who already took of his shoes, touched his back softly and said: “Daichi, welcome to my home.”

“I moved out of my parent’s house just about three months ago. When I moved back in they told me to get better first, but I couldn’t stand it so I found myself a job in a local café. It was difficult at first, but the owner is my father’s friend. I have explained my situation to him right in the beginning and he agreed to give me the job since he knew me since I was a child. There were times I couldn’t come because everything just got too… much. But the job along with the therapy greatly improved my anxiety. I could finally talk to people without trembling and stumbling on my own tongue and soon, I have realized that I really enjoyed it. I got a decent amount of money from it and after paying for the therapy I gave almost all what remained to my parents as rent. They didn’t want it at first, but I insisted. I felt like shit and didn’t want to add up feeling like a freeloader to it as well. What I didn’t know was that they saved up all the money I gave them and when I mentioned that I would like to try and move out, they gave all the money back to me so I could get a decent living. I will never stop being grateful. But well, now here I am, living on my own. What do you think?” 

It took Daichi couple seconds until he realized that Suga was done talking. He could listen to that voice for hours and hours and it wouldn’t even matter what Suga would talk about. This, however, did matter. It was almost as if Suga’s heart and soul poured out in front of Daichi, as he had almost two years to catch up on. Also he was now so much more relaxed and the silky smoothness returned to his voice once more. Just a couple hours ago Daichi wasn’t sure if he would get to see Suga ever again and now he was sitting on his couch, sipping the delicious tea Suga had made them. 

“I think it’s wonderful. It truly is. What your parents did for you is amazing but what you did for yourself? That is straight up incredible. I’ve always known you were strong, but only now I know how much strong you really are.” Daichi couldn’t keep himself from smiling at the smaller man, whose cheeks were now a lovely shade of pink. 

“And you know what? You really suit the hair. And everything else, of course. You are so different but somehow it truly feels like you.”   
This was the breaking point for Suga, who – up until now – was holding himself back. The presence of the kind, warm-hearted man comforted him and he didn’t wish to do anything else but to wrap his hands around his muscular body and bury his face into his neck. And this is exactly what he did after several seconds of willing his body to move. Daichi could already sense this coming, so he placed his cup down and opened his arms, so the smaller man could straddle his lap and press his body against the warmth of the other. 

They have stayed in that position for long minutes, savouring smell, warmth and feel of each other. Daichi was so lost in his happiness that he didn’t even notice Suga’s head moving a bit by bit, until he could press his lips against Daichi’s neck, which he now peppered with small kisses, slowly making his way up to his jaw, where the kisses stopped. He pulled back a little, question in his eyes, only to find Daichi looking at him back, hungry and barely holding himself back. Suga felt those big hands move on his body, until one of them settled on the back of his neck, fingers tangled in his hair and the other gripping his waist as Daichi pulled him into a kiss. At that moment there was no place for teasing and brushing against each other’s lips in a sweet manner. No, they had two years to make up for and that started now.

Suga’s lips opened as he welcomed Daichi’s tongue and responded with his own. The kiss was messy, forceful and Suga let out a tiny moan. He quickly found the zipper on Daichi’s sweatshirt and quickly got rid of it, so now he could place his palms on Daichi’s shoulders, now only thin fabric of his t-shirt between them. He felt his muscles move as Daichi matched Suga when he took off his sweater and revealed the pale arms. His skin was so pristine and he just couldn’t help but to pull slightly on Suga’s hair so exposed his perfect, long neck and pressed his lips underneath his ear and then licked a stripe all the way down to his collarbone, where he sucked a dark mark, claiming this fragile yet strong man as his. He knew now that he would do everything in his power to stay in touch with Suga, even if he would have to drop volleyball or one of his jobs. He was never leaving this man again unless Suga asked him to. 

“D-Daichi?” breathed out Suga, squirming now on his lap. Daichi hummed in response against his skin and continued to kiss every single inch of Suga he could now reach. 

“Dai.. do you want to do it?” 

The question now hung in the air and Daichi pulled away. He really wanted to, but was scared Suga might think that was the only reason why he –

“Daichi, please. I want you. We never went all the way and I haven’t been with anyone else. I want it to be you.” Suga’s voice was steady and Daichi knew he meant it. In fact he haven’t been with anyone besides Suga either, always blaming it on the lack of time but now he realized that he always secretly hoped that they would reconnect. 

“Same here. Suga, I would love to have sex with you,” Daichi replied, his heart swelling with affection and happiness. He really was about to make love to this beautiful man.

Suga stood up, took Daichi’s hand and lead him to the bedroom. It was very simple but the bed was massive. Daichi already knew that Suga liked to stretch into all the strange sleeping positions during the night, so this wasn’t really a surprise. Suga let go of his hand and to Daichi’s surprise started taking off his clothes, until he stood there only in his underwear. It was already getting dim outside and he was illuminated only by whatever lights were shining through the window. He looked absolutely stunning and Daichi wasn’t sure if he hadn’t stopped breathing right there and then. 

“Come on, Daichi. Take-take them off too,” murmured Suga, now clasping his hand in front of himself, as if he was trying to cover up. Daichi didn’t break the look into Suga’s eyes as he undressed as fast as he could. 

“Koushi, you are so beautiful,” breathed Daichi as he slowly approached the smaller man and gently ran his fingers down his cheek until he pushed his chin up slightly and kissed him again. He made sure to put all his love into the kiss, as he knew that whatever his raw instincts told him, he couldn’t just take him hard and fast. He would never hurt this wonderful being that now stood in front of him, his shyness slowly disappearing. 

Finally, he felt those slender, cold fingers on his heated skin and without breaking the kiss Suga made them took a couple steps towards the bed, on which he then proceed to lay down, taking Daichi down with him. Only then Daichi broke the kiss and rose to his knees, not being able to resist looking at Suga, but it was too dark to see properly. 

“Suga, can I turn on the light? I need to see you, all of you.” The smaller man pointed to the right and Daichi saw a small lamp, which he immediately switched on and returned his gaze onto Suga. What he saw almost made him come undone there and then and Daichi was absolutely certain he has never seen perfection. Up until now. Suga’s cheeks were blushed, his lips red and swelling up from the kissing, but what got him the most was the way Suga was looking at him. That look was full of lust and love and when he bit down on his bottom lip, Daichi couldn’t stop the growl in his throat when he attacked Suga’s lips again, taking the bottom lip between his own teeth and pulling softly. Then he gave Suga a little smirk and started moving lower, covering every big of the other’s exposed skin with kisses and little bites. 

Suga squirmed underneath him, his breathing getting heavier, fingers laced through Daichi’s hair, tugging at as he felt the lips close around his nipple. That made Suga arch a little. More, he needed more. 

“Dai-chi, please,” whispered Suga and Daichi looked down on the other man’s bulge, his hard cock now straining against his underwear, pre cum already staining the fabric. Now it was Daichi’s turn to blush. He had never done this, but he would do his best for Suga. 

He hooked his fingers behind the elastic and pulled them down, while kissing his way down. Suga’s hard erection now rested on his abdomen, and Daichi looked up into his eyes before wrapping his fingers around the shaft. Loud moan now escaped Suga’s lips as he closed his eyes and melted into the feeling. Daichi placed one last kiss next to the small trail of light hairs and licked the underside of Suga’s cock, noting every single vein, until he reached the tip, where he brushed the slit with the tip of his tongue. The taste of pre cum on his tongue broke something in his mind and he finally took the tip into his mouth. Suga couldn’t stop himself from moaning Daichi’s name and him, hearing his own name in such way made his own arousal twitch. It was painful, but he knew he had to wait. Now was Suga’s turn to feel good.

He took him deeper into his mouth, sucking however much he could take and stroking the rest with his hand, his saliva now helping. One of Suga’s hands was buried in his hair, not quite forcing him down but tugging nevertheless. He was now biting into the back of his hand, trying to keep his moans quiet. Daichi would give anything in the world to hear him moan freely now, but knew the neighbours wouldn’t be exactly happy about that. Moreover, something told him that there would be other times to let their moans rattle the very foundation of wherever they would be. 

Now he held down Suga’s hips as he attempted to take him further into his mouth, feeling the tip almost hitting his throat and it was a good thing he did, since Suga’s hips thrusted upwards immediately. Daichi made his held firmer but at the same time knew he couldn’t make himself take Suga deeper. Thankfully, by the looks of it, Suga didn’t mind.

“Daichi… Daichi, I think I’m gonna…” warned Suga, giving Daichi time to take him out of his mouth, but Daichi didn’t. He wanted everything Suga offered and this wasn’t any different. A long moan sounded through the room despite all the attempts to drown it as he spilled into Daichi’s mouth and he swallowed every single drop. 

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, leaving Suga’s cock rest against his abdomen again, now soft and spent. Suga was now breathing deeply, face flushed Daichi saw tears in the corners of his eyes when he pulled him up for a kiss. Daichi took off his boxers now, stroking himself lightly, trying to dull the edge. Suga wanted to go all the way and Daichi intended to give it to him. 

“Suga, do you have-?” 

“In the nightstand.” Daichi quickly gathered lube and condom and placed them next to him. He now moved back down, settling himself between Suga’s legs, the smaller man spreading them willingly as Daichi covered his fingers in lube. 

Suga’s breath hitched when he felt the cold liquid against his entrance, and tried to prepare himself for the intrusion, but Daichi took his sweet time. Kissing and nuzzling against Suga’s inner thighs he massaged the ring of muscles, until Suga told him to finally move on, so he slowly sunk a finger into his body. Daichi was taken by surprise when he didn’t meet any resistance, Suga completely relaxed and taking him so well. After a while he added second finger and then he realized-

“Koushi, have you been doing this to yourself?” asked Daichi as he started scissoring his fingers. Suga only nodded, reduced only to soft moans and whimpers. 

“So hot,” replied Daichi and bit the other’s inner thigh lightly. After a little while he added another finger, slowly fucking Suga and searching for that sweet spot. He knew when he found it immediately, as Suga arched his back. His moans were like music to Daichi’s ears, but he was already starting to feel desperate. 

“Koushi, is it okay if I put it in now?” 

“Yes, yes, please…” Daichi took the fingers out and wiped them on his underwear he left lying on the edge of the bed for this very purpose. He reached for the condom, tore the wrapper and rolled it onto his aching cock. Then he got a little more lube and rubbed it all over himself and Suga and then lined himself with his entrance. He looked into Suga’s eyes, looking for one more reassurance that it was okay to continue, Suga answering by grinding his hips down a bit. 

Suga’s eyes flew open and a couple of tears now streamed down his temples, as Daichi pushed the tip inside his body.

“Are you okay?” asked Daichi, stopping at once. 

“Y-yes, feels so – good. More please...” Suga assured him and hooked his legs behind Daichi’s back and forced him to slide deeper. It felt so good, burying himself deep inside Suga’s tight body all the way. He paused for a while, allowing Suga to get used to the feeling, but soon he was urged to finally start moving. 

It took seconds until Daichi was hooked, absolutely certain that this is what he wants to do until the moment he dies. Suga’s body accommodated him so well, it was like they were created for each other. He leaned down to kiss the man. It got messy, both quietly moaning as Daichi picked up the pace. He managed to notice the spark in Suga’s eye and suddenly found himself underneath him, Suga straddling his hips. He looked heavenly, the bun in his hair gone so now all his grey locks spilled over his shoulders and Daichi reached to brush a strand off his forehead that was stuck to the sweat that now covered Suga.   
It didn’t take long until he picked up the pace and Daichi let him, his fingers digging into his thighs as Suga rode him, carefully at first but hard soon, when he got used to the feeling, his cock now hard again. He let out a loud moan when he felt Daichi’s hand wrap around it once again, stroking him in matching rhythm. It didn’t take all too long, before Daichi grabbed Suga’s hips and slammed into him hard a couple times, before cuming, Suga following him a few seconds later. 

-

“Say, Suga, can I spend the night?” asked Daichi when Suga came back into the bathroom, hair still wet from the shower, towel wrapper around his narrow hips. 

“Sure you can. In fact, I won’t let you go home tonight, I need you here.” 

Daichi quickly texted his mother, saying that he won’t be coming home that evening and went to take a shower, Suga kissing him again before the doors closed. 

The washing machine was on, his underwear spinning inside. Maybe wiping his fingers on them wasn’t that great idea, but now it seemed absolutely trivial. His heart could burst with happiness when he entered the shower and turned on the water. The two years suddenly faded away and all that mattered was that they were together again, more than ever before.

-

“Daichi,” said Suga, now resting his head on Daichi’s chest, their legs tangled. “I’ve been thinking. Not now, but in a year or so, when you finish the college. What if – what if I –“

“Yes, Suga, please. I would love for you to come live with me.” Suga’s eyes sparked and he placed a gentle kiss on the chest he was now snuggled to.

“Let’s work hard, Daichi. And I promise to tell you everything from now on,” he whispered as they both drifted off into sweet sleep.


End file.
